carnivorafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Leptailurus serval
Il serval (Leptailurus serval), comunemente chiamato anche gattopardo africano o gatto delle selve, è un bel felide di media grandezza, molto elegante. Ha zampe alte, testa abbastanza piccola e coda corta. L'animale adulto è lungo da 70 a 80 cm e alto alla spalla da 40 a 60 cm. La coda varia da 30 a 45 cm e non arriva a terra quando il serval è in piedi. La femmina ha 4 paia di mammelle. Il serval è dimorfo; si presenta in due fasi di colorazione ben distinte. Il mantello normale è fulvo-grigiastro, più o meno intenso, ornato di macchie tondeggianti, nere sui fianchi. Il ventre è bianco, con macchie nere. Parecchie strisce nere, parallele, corrono sul collo, sul filo della schiena e sul dorso. La coda è anellata di nero. Le orecchie sono lunghe, larghe e molto arrotondate, specie nei soggetti giovani; sulla faccia esterna sono marcate di macchie rossicce alla base e nere verso l'estremità del padiglione. Una macchia trasversale bianca taglia la zona nera. La seconda fase di colorazione prende il nome di «servalino» ed è caratterizzata da un pelame a fondo camoscio-cannella, segnato da una grande quantità di piccole macchie, nere o brune molto cariche, allineate in file longitudinali irregolari. Sul dorso i punti neri si fondono tra loro, formando una striscia molto larga, più o meno ben delimitata. La coda è anellata di nero. Parecchi zoologi ritennero di avere a che fare con una specie distinta di serval, ma ciò era errato. Nel 1915 Guy Aylmer, infatti, trovò una figliata di serval, in Sierra Leone, composta da un piccolo serval tipico e da un altro bruno. A Faradje, nella Repubblica Democratica del Congo (ex Zaire), la spedizione scientifica del Museo di Storia Naturale di New York raccolse 20 serval, appartenenti a due tipi di colorazione, nella stessa località. Tra le due fasi tipiche estreme esiste una gamma completa di colorazioni intermedie. I serval melanici, interamente neri, non sono rari. Il serval ha gli occhi giallo-verdastri, con pupilla che si contrae in fessura verticale, proprio come nei gatti. Esso, infatti, è parente stretto dei veri gatti (Felis), ma non delle linci, come hanno creduto alcuni studiosi. Difatti i suoi occhi, dalla pupilla con fessura verticale, e la sua dentatura, composta di 32 denti, lo allontanano in maniera assoluta dalla lince e dal caracal, che hanno pupilla rotonda e solo 30 denti. L'allungamento degli arti del serval corrisponde all'adattamento selettivo ad uno speciale ambiente e al particolare modo di caccia, che gli è proprio. Del resto, un analogo adattamento si ritrova nel lupo dalla criniera, Chrysocyon brachyurus, che vive nelle pampas sudamericane. Distribuzione e habitat Il serval vive nella maggior parte dell'Africa, a sud del Sahara; s'incontra dal Senegal al Sudan e in Somalia. Tuttavia, evita le foreste equatoriali umide e i deserti dell'Africa sud-occidentale. È rarissimo a sud del Fiume Orange; abbonda invece in Kenya, in Zimbabwe e in Tanzania. Il serval è diffuso nella maggior parte della savana congolese. Il suo habitat preferito è costituito dalla savana, intersecata da foreste-galleria e da isole boschive. È stato trovato nel Parco Nazionale di Niokolo-Koba, in Senegal, e A. R. Dupuy, nel 1971, ha segnalato la sua presenza nel delta del Fiume Senegal, dove vive in ambiente umido. Il serval vive ancora in alcune zone forestali, abbastanza umide, dell'Algeria orientale, dalla Cabilla alla Crumiria. Alla fine del XIX secolo era numeroso nella regione di Bougie, ma ora è praticamente scomparso. Che viva ancora in Marocco non è confermato con certezza. Il serval è un animale delle savane umide, che non si avventura nelle grandi foreste. S'incontra tuttavia nelle savane boschive e nelle foreste-gallerie che costeggiano i corsi d'acqua. Non si allontana molto da questi e predilige le grandi distese di erbe alte. In Somalia è frequente lungo i fiumi. Prolifera nei dintorni dei villaggi, dove sembra trarre profitto dalle nuove condizioni create dall'agricoltura e dall'irrigazione, che gli procurano rane e piccoli roditori in abbondanza. Secondo U. Funaioli e A. M. Simonetta la sua pelle vale poco e non è perciò oggetto di rilevante commercio. In Camerun, Sanderson ha trovato il serval tra i pascoli di montagna e nella foresta secondaria con folto sottobosco. Pochi, rari esemplari sono stati catturati nella foresta igrofila primaria, nei pressi di Sapele. Tecniche di caccia Il serval si è perfettamente adattato al suo ambiente. Le lunghe zampe gli permettono di spostarsi con facilità nell'erba delle savane e di compiere alti salti. Le sue grandi orecchie lo aiutano a percepire ogni minimo rumore fatto dai toporagni e da altri piccoli roditori, nascosti in mezzo alle graminacee. Quando il serval scopre una preda, salta al disopra della vegetazione e si abbatte su di essa. È probabilmente uno dei Felidi più agili. Uccide le vittime colpendole con uno o più colpi di zampa, che assesta come veri colpi di randello; nel colpire la preda irrigidisce la zampa anteriore come una clava. Un criceto generalmente resta ucciso con un solo colpo. La conformazione anatomica delle zampe anteriori permette infatti al serval di «lavorare con le mani» e di trarre fuori dalla loro tana i roditori con una facilità davvero stupefacente. Infatti, mentre il ghepardo ha l'avambraccio molto lungo, il serval ha il metacarpo molto più lungo degli altri Felidi. Queste due specie hanno le zampe alte, ma mentre nel ghepardo gli arti sono atti alla corsa, nel serval invece permettono il salto in alto e una grande mobilità delle «mani». Alimentazione Il serval si nutre anzitutto di roditori e di altri piccoli mammiferi, come pure di uccelli terrestri: quaglie, pernici e francolini. W. F. M. Ansell segnalò, nel 1960, che questo animale nello Zimbabwe settentrionale assale le faraone. In Somalia L. Azzaroli ha trovato delle rane negli stomaci di 4 serval. Questo felide è un animale piuttosto solitario, notturno e molto timoroso. Raramente si ha l'occasione di scorgerlo su terreno scoperto. In Sudafrica il serval è stato visto starsene l'intera giornata nella tana del ratele, o tasso mellivoro. Si arrampica con molta agilità e quando è inseguito dai cani subito si rifugia su qualche albero. Il suo grido è un miagolio rauco e sonoro, ripetuto da 6 a 8 volte in rapida successione. Riproduzione Edeu, nel 1968, scrisse che la femmina partorisce i piccoli nella tana dell'oritteropo o dell'istrice. In realtà, ancora poco conosciamo della vita familiare del serval, allo stato libero. In cattività si riproduce bene e il giardino zoologico di Basilea, in Svizzera, alleva questo felide dal 1947. Nel 1968 H. Wackernagel comunicò i risultati di questo interessante allevamento. La durata della gestazione varia dai 67 ai 77 giorni, con una media di 74 giorni. La figliata comprende da 1 a 4 piccoli, ma per lo più 3. I piccoli, appena nati, pesano da 230 a 260 g. Aprono gli occhi dopo 9 giorni e acquistano la dentizione definitiva verso il 192° giorno. La femmina può partorire due volte l'anno; l'intervallo più ridotto tra due parti normali è di 184 giorni. La femmina è in calore per 1-4 giorni. Longevità Il serval vive a lungo in cattività. Nell'Istituto Max Planck di Wuppertal, in Germania, una femmina è morta di vecchiaia dopo 17 anni di cattività. B. A. Tonkin (1972) ha precisato che essa era stata catturata adulta in Kenya, durante la primavera del 1953; si può così stimare che la sua età fosse di una ventina di anni. Nello Zoo di Basilea una femmina visse 19 anni, 4 mesi e 19 giorni. Allevò l'ultima figliata quando aveva 14 anni. Sottospecie thumb|300px|right|Un serval melanico dei Monti Aberdare (Etiopia). Del serval sono state riconosciute 18 sottospecie: * Leptailurus serval serval, la sottospecie nominale, ormai estinta, che viveva nella Provincia del Capo; * Leptailurus serval beirae, del Mozambico; * Leptailurus serval brachyurus, diffusa in tutto il Sahel, dall'Africa occidentale all'Etiopia; * Leptailurus serval constantinus, il rarissimo serval del Nordafrica, un tempo diffuso in tutta la regione ma attualmente ristretto solo ad alcune zone dell'Algeria; * Leptailurus serval faradjius, della Repubblica Democratica del Congo; * Leptailurus serval ferrarii; * Leptailurus serval hamiltoni, del Transvaal orientale; * Leptailurus serval hindei, della Tanzania; * Leptailurus serval kempi, dell'Uganda; * Leptailurus serval kivuensis, del Congo e dell'Angola; * Leptailurus serval lipostictus, dell'Angola settentrionale; * Leptailurus serval lonnbergi, dell'Angola sud-occidentale; * Leptailurus serval mababiensis, del Botswana settentrionale; * Leptailurus serval pantastictus; * Leptailurus serval phillipsi; * Leptailurus serval pococki; * Leptailurus serval robertsi, del Transvaal occidentale; * Leptailurus serval togoensis, del Benin e del Togo. Bibliografia Collegamenti esterni * serval-cats.com - pictures, breeders, some information * world conservation union site - detailed information * cat survival trust - basic information, some graphics * big cats online - short write-up * Sierra Safari Zoo - some general information, zoo-specific details * servals.org - servals in the wild and as pets * ExoticCatz.com - Servals as Pets - care and feeding, many articles and photos